everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Amilcare Rubinetti
Amilcare Rubinetti is the son of Rubinetto and Eleuteria from Guerrino and the Savage Man, an Italian fairy tale by Giovanni Francesco Straparola. He is the cousin of Annibale Guerrini. Info Name: Amilcare Rubinetti Age: 14 Parent's Story: Guerrino and the Savage Man Alignment: Royal Roommate: Annibale Guerrini Secret Heart's Desire: To help my cousin on his quest. My "Magic" Touch: I am skilled at training horses. Storybook Romance Status: TBA "Oh Curses!" Moment: A lot of students find my silver hair ridiculous and tease me about it. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. We get to work with horses in here. Least Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. I've got two left feet. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Annibale. Character Appearance Amilcare is of above average height, with long silver hair and green eyes. He wears a light green sweater vest over a green shirt and black pants. Personality Amilcare is an energetic, chipper young fellow. Like his cousin, he loves the outdoors. He is more level-headed than his cousin and tends to keep his distance from wasps and bees. He is rather clumsy in terms of dancing and dreads dance parties, though Annibale thinks he can be a good dancer if he practiced. Biography Buon giorno! My name is Annibale Guerrini. I am the son of Rubinetto and Eleuteria King Filippomaria (Guerrino's father) was fond of hunting and one day he captured a wild man. He imprisoned the man and gave the keys to the queen. Guerrino visited the wild man, received the arrow the wild man had stolen, and freed him. Guerrino was sent away from the court. He eventually met a young man named Rubinetto, who had been the wild man. They went to the kingdom ruled by Zifroi. Zifroi had two daughters, Potentiana, who had golden hair, and Eleuteria, who had silver hair. Guerrino promised to fight of the wild horse and mare that terrorized the kingdom. With the help of Rubinetto and his magic horse, he defeated the wild horses. Next, Zifroi offered Guerrino one of his daughters. Guerrino was supposed to guess, while veiled, which one was Potentiana. He later caught a wasp in a honey pot. Rubinetto told him the wasp would fly three times around Potentiana, and she would drive it off three times. Through this method, Guerrino was able to win over Potentiana. Guerrino and Potentiana married, and so did Rubinetto and Eleuteria. (I know...I stole from Annibale.) I live a comfortable life with my parents, my maternal grandparents, my aunt Potentiana and my uncle Guerrino, and best of all, my cousin Annibale. Being an only child, I find comfort in my cousin. I have my mother's silver hair, which I get both compliments and ridicule for. Me and Annibale are going to Ever After High. It's a really nice place, full of natural beauty. The woods are the place for me when class isn't in session. I frequently spend time in the Enchanted Forest with my cousin. We often dress in pelts and climb trees. Annibale likes to steal honey from bees, but I keep my distance. I'm a skilled horse rider, and I enjoy training horses. I prefer to ride them for fun rather than take part in stupid, frou-frou equestrian activities like polo. Horses deserve to enjoy themselves too. And now I'll talk about my silver hair. Like I said before, I got it from Mom. She gets a lot of compliments for it. I feel like I get more ridicule since not many people are born with silver hair. I like my hair, but a lot of students tease it, saying that my hair looks like an old man's. I try not to listen to them and enjoy my hair as it is. I can definitely take my destiny of being turned into a wild man and helping Annibale on his journey. I side with the Royals just like he does. That's all for now. Bye! Trivia *Amilcare's surname refers to his father Rubinetto. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Chris Smith. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Guerrino and the Savage Man Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Italian